To Love An Uchiha - SasoIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi is home without Sasori at the Akatsuki base during a thunderstorm and all he wants is his puppet master. Smut one shot! Yaoi


To Love An Uchiha

It was midafternoon and already the sky was black. The wind had picked up considerably and big fat rain drops had started to fall from the sky. Itachi sat on the couch trying to read, but kept losing his place as his attention was drawn to the rolling thunder outside.

He hated thunderstorms, he detested them actually. He couldn't exactly say why, he just did. On nights like this he would usually be curled up in the arms of a certain red head.

Tonight however that wouldn't happen. His lover was on a mission with his partner. 'Damn Leader-sama, why did you have to send him on such a long mission?' He thought in bitter frustration.

Sasori grabbed the scroll and turned to his partner. "Deidara let's get this over with quickly." He said, receiving a nod from his blonde partner. His puppets were destroyed, save for Hiruko and the bomber was running low on clay. Best get this done in a hurry.

Sasori finished off the last of ninja he was fighting and went to help his partner. Deidara was a long range fighter, kind of like himself but, he was better at hand to hand than his partner.

Between the two of them they were able to complete the mission without too much injury and fairly fast too. They were a day ahead of schedule, so this was good. Now they could go home.

As they approached the base it was pouring. Sheets of water fell from the sky and they had, had to land the bird two hours ago. They were soaked to say the least. "Damn." Sasori muttered, watching the lightning light up the sky. As if hearing him curse, a thunderclap roared and cracked across the sky as if in answer.

Now it was Deidara who cursed. "Shit, un." He looked at the sky and shook his head. "I'll bet Tobi loves this, un." He said. "Yeah, I bet Itachi is too." Said Sasori. "Must be an Uchiha thing." Deidara laughed. "Could be." Sasori replied. "We should get home and save them." Sasori said suggestively.

Deidara nodded and they picked up their pace. Deidara knew he would find Tobi hiding under a blanket and whimpering in fear. He knew it would take him all night to reassure him that the devil wasn't after him.

Meanwhile Sasori was thinking about Itachi. Itachi baffled him. This was a guy who murdered his whole clan in cold blood, who was a bastard to everyone around him on a daily basis, who was as stoic as they come and one of the most feared Akatsuki members. But had a fear of thunderstorms and right now at this moment he knew Itachi was putting up a good front.

Itachi continued to pretend to read. No way in hell would he let anyone know how freaked he actually was. The only thing keeping him from running in terror to his room to hide was the ridiculous way that Tobi cowered under a blanket, whimpering every so often.

The only ones with the knowledge of his predicament were Sasori and Deidara, because they were best friends as well as Partners and Sasori felt the need to tell him everything. This was fine as long as the blonde kept his trap shut.

It seemed strange to Sasori that he and Itachi had even ended up together in the first place. Now Deidara and Tobi that was a no brainer. Tobi thought the world of Deidara and Deidara adored Tobi. But him, a moody puppet, to end up with a guy who's personality was cold and harsh like Itachi's just baffled him. It didn't really matter how it happened, it did and that's all there is to it. Itachi was Sasori whole life.

They entered the base through the main entrance. Sasori made the hand signs and the boulder slid to the side permitting access. Sasori went directly to Pein's office and gave him the scroll. He bowed and quickly headed for the living room.

Another thunderclap echoed through the cave, making Itachi tighten considerably. He looked around the room hoping that no one had seen. Kakuzu was asleep in his chair and never even flinched. His lover Hidan was no where to be seen. Zetsu and Kisame lay on the couch together whispering things into each other's ears and not even paying attention to the storm outside.

The raven relaxed back into the cushions of the loveseat, going back to his book. If Sasori didn't get back soon he was going to go postal. Tobi jumped and whimpered again as another roar of thunder rolled through the cave. Itachi knew that Tobi felt lost without his blonde at the moment and was trying to stay calm. He felt lost without his redhead too and the calm factor was slowly slipping away.

Itachi knew that storms were nothing to fear, it was just that all of the things that he did came with a price. Maybe this was karma, a sort of penance and maybe the devil was really after them as Tobi had so often said. That's what scared Tobi so bad, he believed that they were going to hell and that thunderstorms were the devil's way of telling them so.

Sasori entered the living room to find Itachi sitting on the loveseat and Tobi hiding in a blanket next to him. The blanket was trembling uncontrollably and Itachi was trying to hold onto his dignity. Deidara entered the room at that moment and walked over to Tobi. He tapped the blanket and said, "Tobi, un. I'm home." Tobi threw the blanket off and jumped to his feet and threw his arms around his bomber as If Deidara was his angel sent to save him from the pits of hell.

Sasori couldn't help but snicker. Itachi turned at the sound, so very happy to see his red head standing there. He would have pulled a Tobi, but he had his pride and he would be dammed if he would ever lose it in front of a bunch of s-ranked criminals. So he casually stood up and stretched bordely. Sasori would have laughed if he thought his lover wouldn't use his oh so famous Mongekyou on him.

Deidara grabbed Tobi's hand and headed upstairs. Most likely for a hot shower. Sasori turned and headed for the kitchen, knowing Itachi would follow him. As he entered the kitchen he turned towards his lover who was on him in a second. Itachi threw his arms around Sasori's neck and pulled him into a deep desperate kiss.

"Miss me?" Sasori asked as he broke the kiss. "Hn." Was of course Itachi's reply. He turned to the refrigerator and took out the leftovers from dinner that night. He began placing it on a plate and put it in the microwave. Sasori watched the raven closely, knowing he wanted to jump on him in fear, but wouldn't until they were in Sasori's room.

Itachi pulled out the plate and placed it on the table in front of the red head. He sat down and motioned for Sasori to eat. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating quickly. Under the table Itachi had a death grip on Sasori's leg causing Sasori to smirk.

Sasori finished eating and cleaned his dishes. He turned to see his raven watching his every move. They met in a hungry kiss that left both panting, they broke for air and held each other close. "You're back early." Itachi stated. "We finished early, therefore we're back early. Sasori explained. "Mm, good I was kind of going crazy here without you and this damn storm made it worse." He muttered bitterly.

"Well now we can take care of that little problem." Sasori said with a grin. Tobi and Deidara entered the room just then, causing Itachi to take a step back out of Sasori's embrace. Everyone knew they were together but it felt wrong to be observed in the open and Itachi only showed his emotions to Sasori and no one else.

The four sat at the table for a little while, while Deidara ate and talked through his food. Deidara, Tobi and Sasori had laughed a couple of ties while Itachi only smirked as Deidara gave a blow by blow of their mission. Finally Sasori said, "Well its late and I need a shower, so I will see you guys later." Itachi stood as well ready to follow the red head.

"Goodnight Danna, un." Deidara said through another mouthful of food. "Goodnight brat." Sasori teased as he left the room. As they entered Sasori's room, Itachi was on the red head. He removed Sasori's cloak and let it fall in a wet heap on the floor. He removed Sasori shirt and began undoing Sasori's pants. "Eager Itachi?" Sasori grinned.

"Hn." Itachi walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower as Sasori finished undressing. He walked up behind Itachi and began removing his shirt and pants. As he started to slip off the raven's boxers, he let a hand slip inside and grab the erect member. A groan escaped Itachi as he arched into the touch.

Slipping the boxers to the floor, Sasori escorted Itachi into the shower with him. He turned him around so Itachi's back was against Sasori's stomach. He ran his hands up and down the Uchiha's torso, earning gasps and moans from his lover.

He pressed his hardened member against Itachi's firm ass sending shudders to course down his spine. He pushed his member between Itachi's legs letting it rub against the inside of Itachi's thighs. Shivers of pleasure rippled through both of them as moans escaped both of their lips.

Itachi turned facing Sasori and wrapped his arms around the puppet's neck. He pressed against him as both of their erections ground against each other's. A gasp erupted from Itachi and a grunt came from Sasori.

Sasori dropped to his knees on the bottom of the tub floor. He looked up at Itachi as he slid the raven's hard cock into his mouth. Instantly Itachi's fingers laced themselves in the red locks, pulling him closer. The red head began licking lightly at the tip causing Itachi to groan. He smiled at the raven and took him in full. He deep throated him a couple of times to sate the Uchiha's hunger.

"Mm, Sasori don't stop!" Itachi shouted as he felt the band getting tighter in his stomach. Sasori picked up speed and began sucking hard as Itachi cried out and erupted in the puppets mouth. Sasori swallowed the salty liquid and let the water clean the rest as he turned Itachi around and began inserting his fingers to loosen him.

He messaged the bundle of nerves inside of Itachi getting gasps and whimpers from his raven. He stood up and placed his cock at Itachi's entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked. Itachi nodded and braced himself for impact. Sasori thrust in fast and held it until Itachi was ready for him to continue. Once he got the okay he began thrusting slowly at first and then sped up as the raven's moans increased in volume.

He thrust against Itachi's sweet spot causing the raven to see stars and making his head swim. He began to sweat as the heat from the sex and the heat from the shower combined feeling like they were in an inferno. Sasori never missed a beat as he hit Itachi's sweet spot everytime, dead on. Itachi cried out again as the coil burst for a second time. White hot cum shot onto the shower wall as Sasori erupted inside of Itachi.

He pulled out of the raven, feeling dead tired as he washed up and quickly stepped out. They dried each other off and slipped into bed holding each other close. As they were about to close their eyes to go to sleep, they heard the unmistakable moans and cries of sex between Deidara and Tobi. Snickering to each other, they couldn't believe that they had missed that due to the fact that they were being so loud themselves.

'Great!' Itachi thought. 'So the whole base and that's probably what we sound like.' He glanced up into Sasori's eyes and suddenly it didn't matter anymore. 'Who cares if they heard or not? It was worth every bit of it.' He thought as he drifted into sleep in his puppets arms.

The end


End file.
